


Black Cat in Heat

by alraunechan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Valentine's Day!, Lingerie, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alraunechan/pseuds/alraunechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think after [undisclosed number] years of dating, Tsukishima would learn to be wary of Kuroo's actions. Let's just say Tsukki's got a long road ahead of him now that he's moved in with his cat in the city.</p><p>(Or, Kuroo is good at manipulating the situation which leads to gettin' frisky in a changing room)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cat in Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamago-knight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tamago-knight).



> my waifu pitched this idea to me and now here we are:  
> "Oooh ok how about, au where Tsukki goes to live with Kuroo in Tokyo! Tsukki needs to buy new clothes so the two go to the mall and Kuroo says something along the lines like 'Since you're living in Tokyo now, you need to dress like people in Tokyo. You gotta have a fashion sense!' (Tsukki makes an offended face like 'Do I not dress nice?' lol) Then Kuroo gives Tsukki clothes to try on (with lingerie sitting ontop of the pile jokingly) and that leads to semi public sex in the dressing room :DD"
> 
> I LOVES YOU, WAIFU!! HAPPY KIND-OF-VALENTINE'S DAY!

 

If Tsukishima had the time to be nervous about moving to a big city, he would be freaking out right now. As luck would have it, however, he was too busy dealing with his man-child of a boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou. Perhaps in the future, he'd come to be grateful about this fact but at the moment, he was experiencing a killer headache just watching the older man excitedly talk about the advantages to living in Tokyo with him. Why had he agreed to move in with this idiot?

The pair had finally made it to Kuroo's new apartment, much to Tsukishima's relief. As he made to sit on the only furniture in the living room, he was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Whoa there, hotstuff. We've got a lot of shopping to do before you get all comfy. We're only here to drop off your stuff."

The blond's mood was effectively ruined and he was sure it showed on his face, though it seemed the brunet chose not to acknowledge it. With an irritated sigh, he huffed past his boyfriend to stand by the door. Kuroo grinned at the blond mischievously and held the door open for him as they left the apartment.

After a tense train ride into the city, Kuroo led Tsukishima into a trendy department store where he began looking through clothing racks in comfortable silence -comfortable, aside from the confused and irritated glares the younger was sending his way. Sensing the boy's question hanging in the air, Kuroo spoke up.

"Let's get you something to wear into the city now that you're in Tokyo," he began.

The blond scoffed.

"Are my clothes not satisfactory to you?"

Kuroo smirked at him.

"This isn't the countryside anymore,  _Tsukki_ ," the older teased and the younger, in turn, frowned. He hated when he called him that.

"Oh please educate this poor country-bumpkin,  _Kuroo-san_ ," he rolled his eyes.

 Grinning almost-evilly, Kuroo moved past him and began piling various articles of clothing into Tsukishima's mockingly outstretched arms.

Casting him a suspicious look but much too curious to say anything, the younger looked on as the brunet continued to heavily stack clothes onto him from different clothes racks. As the pile grew larger, Tsukishima was none the wiser to the 'extras' Kuroo had slipped in from his own pockets.

Finally left unable to see past the mound of clothing in front of him, the blond felt a nudge to his back and a satisfied huff from Kuroo.

"Let's head on over to the changing rooms, shall we?" he accentuated his 'suggestion' with a hand on the lanky youth's waist.

Feeling rather perturbed, the blond furrowed his brows but allowed himself to be led by his boyfriend.

Once there, Kuroo glanced around and made sure there were no 'witnesses' as he set his plan of attack into action. He pointed out the changing stall furthest in and nudged the blond in.

"Go on and try some of those on and we'll see what fits," the brunet winked.

Tsukishima huffed in indignation but shut the stall with his leg, anyway. He set the pile on the seat before him and slid the lock on the door securely. He first tried on a pair of acid wash jeans and what was, in his opinion, "the most uselessly long piece of fabric and a stupid excuse for a shirt". Walking out, newly fitted with a disgusted scowl, the blond was greeted with Kuroo's signature smirk and a mock-ogling. Every subsequent time he would try on a different set of clothes, the brunet would look at him through an increasingly heated gaze and hooded eyes. That is, until he was stopped in his tracks by a certain lacy garment peeking out from under the next articles of clothing.

Having tossed the yet-untouched, black, skinny jeans aside, Tsukishima pinched the hem of the frilly, lime-colored panties and held them up at arm's length to confirm his discovery. He shuddered in disgust behind the thick frames of his glasses and angrily pushed open the stall door to throw the aforementioned panties at Kuroo's smug face. Unfortunately, the older male had expected just this reaction and caught the skimpy piece of fabric before it reached his face.

"What in the hell, Tetsurou!"

"Ah, are you done modeling for me, perhaps?" Kuroo chuckled softly.

"You're a freak," Tsukishima strategically turned away from his boyfriend, feigning disgust to hide his burning blush.

"Aww, Kei~ Are you hiding your cute blush from me?"

"Shut it, perverted cat. Is this your idea of a joke?"

"Now, Kei-kun, I'm hurt. This is my idea of an  _invitation_ ," Kuroo swiftly closed the distance between them, backing his tall, blond lover into the open changing stall. Completely flustered, the back of Tsukishima's knees hit the back of the seat and he was forced down onto it, mouth agape as Kuroo's face descended, level to his own with his forearm resting on the wall above the blond's head. Kuroo's other hand having picked up its target: a matching, lime-green bralet.

"Won't you let me see you in these, love? I picked them out entirely just for you, so I promise they'll fit."

The sincere tone in Kuroo's voice made Tsukishima's resolve waver and actually made him feel somewhat guilty about his reaction. He should have recovered his calm quickly, but the brunet stealthily lowered his head to breathe down his neck, sending a pleasurable shiver through his body. Tsukishima swallowed dryly.

"Just a quick peak, please, Kei?" his already-deep voiced dropped an octave in a sensual murmur right by the blond's ear.

This time, Tsukishima couldn't suppress the shudder that resulted.

Tsukishima tried to cling to his, by now, non-existant dignity via a huff. He then snatched the lingerie from Kuroo's hand and pushed the bigger male off of him, pushing him out of the stall. Now both outside, the blond reached down to pick up the previously-discarded panties and turned back, into the stall once more, but not before shooting a murderous glare through his blush at his smug boyfriend.

A tense 5 minutes passed while Kuroo waited patiently outside Tsukishima's changing stall, leaning against the wall beside the stall. When his younger lover finally opened the door, he stood in anticipation like a bridegroom at the alter.

The tall, blond pushed the door open slowly until its hinges stopped, without stepping out. He didn't look up and kept his head turned away from his boyfriend. Kuroo noted that Tsukishima stood completed naked except for the cute, green lingerie set. The view was even better than he could have anticipated. He didn't -no. He couldn't wait any longer. He made his way over to his incredibly endearing, blushing lover and gently slipped a hand into the blond tuft of hair on the back of Tsukishima's head and locked their lips together hungrily. He hastily reached behind his back to lock the door.

"You look fantastic, love."

Not giving the younger any chance to retort, Kuroo ran his hands down the grooves of Tsukishima's abs and around to the small of his back as his lips hovered just over the other's. He let their breaths mingle as he looked down into his younger lover's eyes passionately.

The blond gave in completely and moved in to connect their lips once more, moving his hands over Kuroo's own and coaxing them onto his ass. Unrestrained, the brunet clawed into the tender skin of Tsukishima's cheeks while his tongue slid into the blond's mouth when his lips parted in a gasp. Lost in passion, the older pushed them both back against the narrow walls of the stall.

"Tetsurou..." the blond breathily moaned his lover's name before connecting his lips to the crook of the other's neck and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Taking his cue, the brunet rutted himself against the lace of his lover's sheer panties. Beneath him, the blond moaned softly and rutted against him in response. Kuroo looked his lover in the eyes for any objection only to be met with unmistakable lust and longing. His breath hitched and he embraced his younger lover tightly. Their confined erections growing mutually painful, Kuroo reached down between both their crotches to palm Tsukishima through lime-green lace, who in turn, bit down on the brunet's collar bone. Becoming impatient, the blond reached a hand down to undo Kuroo's pants. He reached into soft, red fabric to pull out Kuroo's sizable member, already beading prefluid at its tip.

Lost in his arousal, Tsukishima sank to his knees to take his lover's thick cock into his eager mouth and began sucking him off, his moaning sending glorious vibrations through Kuroo's length.

"Haah.. Unnh. Fuck, Kei... That feels... so fucking good..." all composure lost from his voice.

Unwilling to meet his eyes, the blond focused on hollowing out his cheeks and taking his boyfriend deeper, all the while, he palmed himself through his now-damp panties.

"Mmmmf..! Hnnn..." he shamelessly moaned around his boyfriend's cock.

Kuroo's hands found themselves in soft, blond locks of hair, gently moving his fingers in time with shallow thrusts of his hips into the blond's mouth.

"Shit, Kei... I'm gonna come.... Unngh..!"

Tsukishima gave one last, hard suck to the head of his cock before popping it out of his mouth. Taking his cue, Kuroo took hold of his aching erection and finished himself off onto his lover's awaiting face; his glasses a spattered mess.

The brunet reached down to hook his arms under his boyfriend's limp arms and pulled him onto the seat, where he pulled his glasses off and wiped them briefly, turning his attention to the cum still on the younger's face; giving his fingers a cheeky lick while looking at Tsukishima. The blond visibly stiffening, red once again coloring his face.

Kuroo then set his sights back on his lover's neglected erection, kneeling down to nuzzle it with his nose. He littered Tsukishima's inner thigh with light kisses, moving his hands up to the soft bralet covering pert, pink nipples. His lips drew closer to Tsukishima's dick while his fingers rubbed the soft, lacy fabric against hardened nubs. The blond pulled a fist up to his mouth to muffle his shaky voice. Kuroo pulled the fabric of the bralet down to gain access to his lover's cute nipples and proceeded to pinch them, simultaneously mouthing his lace-clad member.

Unwilling to overstimulate his boyfriend's nipples, Kuroo slid his hands down to his thighs and carefully slid the blond's cock out of the panties and took his entire length into his mouth. His hands lifted his lover's hips up and out of the panties, settling on the insides of both of his thighs to spread  them apart. He took this opportunity to deepthroat his younger lover, all the while locking eyes with him.

"Haah! Nngh!! Tetsu..rou! Ahh..! I'm.. gonna come! Mmmn!"

Tsukishima's hips thrusted up into his boyfriend's mouth erratically before bucking up once and shooting his load down Kuroo's throat.

The brunet licked his lips hungrily as he smiled up at his totally fucked-out boyfriend.

 _Guess we should get out of here and pay so we can continue this at home, huh?_ Kuroo sighed in satisfaction and scratched his head.

"Wakey-wakey,  _Tsukki~_!"

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i've no beta and there are probably a lot of mistakes. PLEASE, if you could, let me know where they are so i can fix them?


End file.
